


Another Book of Our Life

by Raistafinasoulmates



Series: One Soul, Two Lovers; [2]
Category: Gymnastics RPF, Raistafina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gymnastics, aliya mustafina - Freeform, aly raisman - Freeform, american gymnastics, gymternet, raistafina, russian gymnastics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raistafinasoulmates/pseuds/Raistafinasoulmates
Summary: Sequel to "One Minute": After almost a year apart Aliya and Aly are reunited due to Aly's surge of confidence and determination. Nothing is as good as the first, so there's no point in chasing failure. Aly wants to fix everything she broke and heal everything she hurt. But is it too late? As Aliya finally moved on? Is it all a big waste of time? Will Aly find that sometimes enough is enough and love isn't always enough? Will she be the one hurt this time? It's all worth the try.





	1. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustafina...Raisman...Wieber...and not at the Olympics.

It’s the next morning and Aly can’t help but think about the text she sent to Jordyn the previous night. She searched for flights from LAX to Russia and found one that would take fight the following morning and Jordyn would arrive in 2 days. She bought the ticket and sent all the info to Jordyn with a somewhat cryptic text that read: “Pack light you won’t be here long.” Aly didn’t mean to sound so cold and trashy, but she didn’t want Jo to get any ideas and she for sure didn’t want Aliya thinking that there were any hidden messages in the texts she is sending. 

Aly gets up and start scrummaging through her luggage trying to find something to wear after her shower, she finds a note she wrote to Aliya years ago. It’s been so long since she wrote the letter that she forgotten that it even existed. She didn’t bother to read it because it was all much too remember, let alone read again. Aly leaves the room and heads for the bathroom when she hears it. Them.  
Of course, optimistic Aly thought she and Aliya were completely on the same page and everything was perfect again. And realistic Aliya brought her back to reality. It’s never THAT easy after infidelity, matter of fact nothing was ever easy with Aliya period. Aly continues to the bathroom and takes a fairly long shower, partly because she doesn’t want to leave and hear them again, and because Aliya’s apartment is slightly chilly. 

Once Aly is dressed she puts on her game face, you know, the one where her eyes are slightly squinted, and her jaw is clenched tight, and a small vein pops out of her forehand? Yes, that one. And she walks out of the bathroom to the sight of Aliya and him giggling and playfighting in the her living room, in robes of course. Aly just completely ignores them and returns to her room. 

Aly calls Seda to see if there’s any way she can get her out of Aliya’s place for a little fresh air, at least while he’s there. Luckily Seda is free and needs to talk to Aly anyways. 

After about 20 minutes Seda calls Aly to let her know that she’s downstairs. Aly already has on her coat and boots and with no hesitation takes off for downstairs. But Aly can’t get halfway across the living space before Aliya calls after her.

“Where are you going?” Aliya’s male companion looks from Aliya to Aly and back to Aliya.

Aly notices his hand gripping her thighs and clenches her jaw for a second. “Out!”

“Where?” Aliya isn’t satisfied with Aly’s answer. He asks Aliya something in Russian, but she ignore him. 

“I’ll call when I’m headed back.” Aly shuts the door behind her and takes off. 

She’s relieved to see Seda. They’ve gotten closer over the last few months; when Aly reached out over Instagram. 

“Do you like coffee?”

“Love it and it’s warm.” Aly’s shivering, but so much from the cold air but the anxiety that comes with seeing Aliya cuddled up with him. Her and Seda don’t say much during the car ride, but it doesn’t take long to get to this lovely Russian rendition of Starbucks. They both go in and order immediately before sitting at the table in front of the window.

“How is everything?” Seda takes a sip of tea.  
“It’s pretty weird right now...” She pauses. “She has a boyfriend?” She drinks her coffee while still shivering.  
“Boyfriend?” Seda’s face is a mixture of confusion and shocked.  
“Tall. Huge muscles. Darkish hair. Muscles!”  
“Yes, Alexey. He’s okay, isn’t he?” Seda slowly puts down her tea.  
“You didn’t tell me about him. A little warning would’ve been nice!” Aly is looking down, trying to control her emotions.  
“Aliya had no warning Aly, you no warning too.” She has a good point there; Aly wasn’t entitled to a warning. “Also, I thought you hear from Alka first. Has she told you?”  
“She didn’t have to. I’ve seen them together.”  
“So did tell you, no?”  
“She didn’t exactly tell me that’s her boyfriend but it’s not a hard one to figure out.”  
“No, no talk to her.”  
“I can’t. We never seem to get anywhere. We end up arguing and nothing ever gets resolved. We need a mediator or something.”  
“A what?”  
“A mediator. Um…someone who will calm us down when we talk to each other.”  
“Oh, yes! I agree. Maybe Maria?”  
“I don’t know. Maria doesn’t really like me all that much considering.”  
“No, but for Aliya she will try. I’ll talk to her, tell her to go by Alka’s place?”  
Aly just shrugs and looks out at the winter at snow on the ground.  
“So…Aliya hasn’t told you yet?”  
“No. Told me what?” Aly heart skips a beat. She doesn’t like Seda’s tone, she knows it’s something serious.  
“It best if Aliya shares with you. You should know before you…dream more.”  
“I’m sure I’m not ready for whatever it is.” Aly sighs and finishes the rest of her now lukewarm coffee. Seda raises her eyebrows in agreeance with Aly; she was certainly not ready.  
Seda and Aly finish their rendezvous with a series of my lighthearted topics, including gymnastics, their childhoods, their moms, etc for a few more hours before they call it a day.  
Seda drops Aly off in front of Aly building. Aly hops out and gathers her phone and charger.  
“Thank so, so much for this Seda. I couldn’t do this without you.”  
“No thanks yet. Talk to her. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Sure.” Aly gives her a smile and closes the door. As she walking to Aliya’s apartment she’s getting nervous and a little sick to her stomach, at the thought of seeing him all over her again.  
*Knock knock* “Priveet (hello)?”  
“It’s me, Aly.” Aliya opens the door with a slight frown on her face, but Aly doesn’t even look at her, see can’t right now, she just walks right in.  
“Aly?”  
“Mmm?” Aly doesn’t stop to turn around, she keeps walking.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Can we talk later?” Aly starts taking off her coat, boots, gloves, and let’s her hair down. She’s not interested in having a conversation right now.  
“No. Why can’t we talk now? Are you busy?’ Oh the sarcasm.  
“Clearly I’m not, but I don’t want to talk to you while you’re half naked.”  
“What are you talking about?” Aliya is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.  
“Don’t play dumb.”  
Aliya pauses for a moment. “Are you hungry?”  
“What?” Aly is caught off guard. She looks up from her things with a little frown. “I mean yeah, sure.” Aly or Aliya hadn’t eaten all day and Aliya had cooked a simple meal while Aly was away.  
“Food is ready. Come while it’s hot.” And Aliya walks away into the kitchen.  
Aly is a little on edge, but she goes into the kitchen a few moments later. To her surprise, but not really, more so disappointment, she finds three plates set on the table. One plate is wrapped up, but still it implies him into the equation.

Aliya sees Aly looking at the third plate and she knows what she’s thinking. Aly seats down while Aliya prepares their plates.  
“He’s gone.”  
“What, is that suppose make me feel better?”  
Aliya stops fixing their plates and looks at Aly. Aly just rolls her eyes. After a period of silence Aliya places their plates on the table and takes her seat. They begin eating in silence. Every few minutes they look at the each other, without words, until finally Aly breaks the silence.  
“Who is he?”  
Aliya doesn’t skip a beat. “His name is Alexey.”  
“Cool.”  
They eat in silence once again.  
“What did Seda say?” Aliya doesn’t lift her eyes from her plate. Aly stops eating.  
“What? Nothing. She said you should tell me.”  
“Oh.”  
“What should you tell me? Is it about him?”  
“Da (yes).” Aliya doesn’t hesitate.  
“Well?”  
Aliya gets up and dumps the rest of her food in the garbage without saying a word. Now she’s uncomfortable.  
“Hello?”  
“When is she coming?” Aliya finally makes eye contact.  
Aly’s lost her appetite. “Jordyn?”  
Aliya nods once and nothing else.  
“Um in 2 days. She’ll be here in 2-why do you want her here?”  
“To talk.” The last thing Aliya wants to do is get emotional. Why did hell did she even bring it up, she asks herself. Alexey is leaving for a few months today, so he won’t be a problem for a while. With Jordyn coming it’ll be a whole new ball game. Aliya is just thinking of all the things she could possible do to Jordyn, like punch her right in the face as soon as she sees her, or kill her and make Aly take the blame for it, you know the obvious.  
“Yeah, but why? Why can’t you just talk to me? I’ve told you everything? Is that not enough?”  
She gets up and walks to the sink, her back facing Aly. Aliya is trying hard not to get angry. In a weird way she knows that arguing and yelling with Aly sends them in the wrong, right direction. If Aliya doesn’t argue with you it means she doesn’t care. She’s not going to waste her time listening to people’s opinions that doesn’t even matter to her. So, when she argues with Aly it’s because she still cares, there’s still a load of feelings there. And feelings show on her sleeve when she goes back and forth with Aly.  
“NO! Aly, it’s not enough! It never was. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. Not you, not this, nothing.”  
Aliya is upset with herself for letting herself get this upset over Aly and Jordyn. Once she starts with one thing then she starts remembering London, Rio, Italy, and Hawaii, the infamous Hawaii.  
“Okay, Aliya. Slow down. I’m trying here baby- “  
“Don’t-” Aliya closes her eyes and swallows the pit in her throat.  
“I’m sorry it’s a habit. But seriously I’m trying, I’m trying not to upset you. This is a working progress for me, I’m a working progress.”  
For once Aly is calm for once and that surprises Aliya. She hasn’t seen that side of Aly since they were 17 and 18 respectively, back in 2012. The calmness in the air does something to Aliya, it calms her, and not that she doesn’t like it but that’s not what she wants right now.  
“I don’t want excuses right now! I don’t!”  
Aly gets up and stands behind the Russian girl, not intimately close, but she’s walking that fine line.  
“I’m not making an excuse I’m letting you know I’m sorry and I’m trying to change. If you want her here, fine, your wish is my command. But I’m making sure that’s really what you want.”  
WOAH! Aly’s sounding like an adult. Aliya has been waiting for the moment that she could say that.  
“I need to hear her too.”  
“That’s fair.” Aly steps a little closer for just a moment before she takes off for the bedroom.  
What was that? Aliya doesn’t know who this girl is. Is this The Host? Is their someone else occupying Aly’s body right now? She’s frozen at the sink for a few minutes. Aliya is no longer tired, so goes and sits on the couch for a few hours and watches television.  
It’s next evening and Aliya and Aly haven’t seen much of each other. Aliya has been running errands and shopping for groceries all day, and quite frankly she’s lowkey been avoiding Aly after last night. Her mind has been running a million miles a minute. But it’s around 4 pm Moscow time and Aliya decides it’s time to go home a cook dinner, Aly’s favorite ironically. She’s cooking Pirozhki and a simple pot of soup, but not because Aly LOVES when she cooks it, but because Aliya could really use some comfort food.  
Aliya walks in the door to find Aly fresh out of the shower, wrapped in her towel. But Aliya pretends she isn’t fazed and go straight to the kitchen and begins preparing the food. Aly takes her sweet time gettingdressed because there’s a chance it could be Aliya’s boytoy.  
“Aliya is that you?”  
“Da (yes).” Aliya is rolling dough for the Pirozhki.  
Aly walks out of the room in a dark grey Nike sports bra and matching baggy sweat pants. She sees Aliya rolling rough and smells meat cooking and she’s excited. Aliya can feel Aly walking toward her like its magnetic field between them. She’s hoping Aly only goes as far as the living room and doesn’t come in the kitchen.  
“Do you need help with anything?” Fuck! Of course, she does. Aliya can’t help but put Aly to work. Aliya might not give off the vibe, but she loves cooking, especially with Aly corky self around.  
“Sure. You can stir the meat.” FUCK.  
“So how was your day?  
“Fine.”  
“I think this is done.” Aliya turns to Aly and nods for Aly to take the meat out of the pan.  
“So…um…Jordyn lands in the morning.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay. Do you know a good hotel I can reserve for her?”  
“No.”  
Aly turns away from the stove and faces Aliya even though her back is turn towards her.  
“Huh? Well, do you where I can look for some?”  
“She stay here.” Aliya is done with the dough and turns to put the hot shredded pork and cheese on the dough and rolling them in a calzone shape.  
“Im sorry, HERE?” Aly chokes a little. WTF!? “You’re fucking with me, right? Tell me you’re not serious.”  
Aliya ignores her questions and instead hands Aly the pan of pirozhkis. “Oven, please.”  
“Bab-Aliya?” Aly puts the food in the heated oven of course.  
“What?” Aliya is being dismissive. Not intentionally but because Aliya doesn’t actually know what she feels. She honestly just wasn’t expecting Aly to follow through with her word OR expect Jordyn to agree.  
“Why do you want her HERE, here?!” Aly anxiously runs her fingers through her hair.  
“We can talk about this when she is here.” Aliya turns around and begins preparing the soup. She grabs a pot and begins putting on the chicken stock and cutting vegetables. Aly just observes and thinks about all the things that could go wrong tomorrow.  
It’s dark outside now and the pirozhkis are ready and they’re just waiting on the soup. They’ve been silent for a while. Aliya goes through a cabinet and breaks the silence.  
“Vodka?”  
Aly is leaning against the counter, but she stands up straight at aliya’s question.  
“Yes!” They normally don’t drink, like EVER, but they both could use something to relax and prepare them for the storm that’s coming, the storm that is Jordyn Weiber.  
“They take two shots of vodka and that’s enough for them. The soup is done, and they can finally eat 2 and a half hours later. Aliya makes their plates like she always does, and they eat in silence once again.  
They finish dinner and Aly decides to help Aliya with the dishes.  
“G.” Aliya cussing in Russian, something Aly loves. The Russian splashed soapy water all over her sweatshirt. She runs and puts on Alexey’s team Russia shirt that’s two sizes too big. Aly notices the name on the back of the shirt and she knows it doesn’t spell ‘Mustafina’ and she knows Aliya’s pride is too big to wear anybody else name but hers. The American feels her stomach drop.  
“God! Of all shirts?” Aly says in a pleading tone.  
“What is wrong with the shirt?” Aliya looks down. “Oh.” Then she continues washing dishes.  
Aly pauses, and the vodka is still running its course.  
“Take it off.” Aly says a sly, and subtle seductive tone.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Oh, did you think I was asking. Take. It. Off.” Aly isn’t quite sure if this is this vodka speaking or what….  
“My hands are already wet.” Yeah, and that wasn’t the only thing.  
“Take. It. Off. Or I will.”  
Aliya drops a plate back in the water and turns to face Aly. She doesn’t say a word.  
“Aliya…” Aly face and voice are stern but there’s just enough softness that makes her so irresistibly sexy.  
“My hands are wet, Alexandra.” She has the slightest grin on her face.  
The American steps a little closer.  
*KNOCK KNOCK* Someone’s at the door. Aliya runs to open it and Maria enters. Maria pauses and gives Aly the death stare. Great, this is just what Aly needed. Aliya continues pass her as if she doesn’t see Masha practically killing Aly with her eyes.  
“I wrapped it for you.” Aliya motions to the plate on the table. Maria break her death stare and go to the table.  
“It looks like you’ve done something new with your place.”  
“Huh, it does?”  
“Yeah, I don’t like.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“What is she doing here?”  
Aliya turns around and continues the dishes. She gives a little glance at Aly.  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Alright well I’m going to bed. You should go soon too.” She gives the Russian a look she’s never seen before, then she disappears behind the bedroom door.  
“Is she your mother?” Aliya doesn’t respond. “How are you?”  
“So-so.”  
“Does she know Alka?”  
“No. It’s not the right time.”  
“It’ll never be the right time. What about tomorrow.”  
“Wieber comes tomorrow.” Aliya turns to Maria. Maria is taken aback.  
“Do you know what you’re doing?”  
Aliya shakes her head with a little tear in her eye. Maria hugs her and makes it worse. Two tears fall from her eyes. Maria tells her is she need anything tomorrow she will willingly drop all her plans to be by her side. Aliya thanks her and Maria leaves. Aliya finishes up the dishes and just as she heading to bed Aly comes out.  
“Hey. I just wanted to say that whatever happens tomorrow please know that love you. I always have and always will.” They make eye contact for a moment and Aliya takes off for her room.  
Both girls toss and turn all night. A million thoughts and doubts run their minds. What’s going to happen tomorrow? Is this the right thing? A bad idea? Should they call this whole thing off? Are they really meant to be? Aliya finally cries herself to sleep. Aly goes to sleep but wakes up soon after to get Jordyn from the airport.

The morning has come, and Aliya’s body won’t her sleep in. So, she gets up on a clean.  
\--  
“Aly this is fucking awkward. I️ didn’t fly to the other side of the world for you to ignore me. Either tell me why we are here, or I’ll call the cops or something.”

Aly continues to stare straight head, stomach basically sitting in her lap, without a feeling in her body. She is completely zoned out and numb to everything, except her pounding heart.

“ALY! Stop ignoring me. This is fucking crazy. Aly! Answer me.”

“I’ll explain when we get there. Calm down.” She freakishly calm.

“I shouldn’t have come here. What the fuck was I️ thinking. This was a mistake.” She reaches for Aly face, an attempt to make Aly look at her.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME. THAT’S OVER. DON’T. We fucking owe each other this one. After this I’m DONE.”

She quickly pulls her hand away from the other girl. Aly doesn’t sound angry or pissed. She sounds indifferent, and she doesn’t know how to take that; it feels worse than if Aly sounded angry.

“Why-why are we stopping? Where are we? Aly, where are you going.” Aly hops out the cab and begins opening the door before she could even finish her list of questions.

“Get out the car. Seriously, now. Come on.” Aly gets Jordyn’s luggage out the trunk of the cab. She’s getting nervous now. Before their fall-out Jordyn wouldn’t dare think Aly would harm her or put her in any kind of danger, but after what has happened between them, she’s not so confident anymore. “This way. Jordyn, this way. Come on.” Aly’s tone is still indifferent, but now Jordyn can sense the uneasiness in her voice. “I’m coming, but don’t expect me to fucking run. You haven’t even told me where we’re going. You know what, no, you brought me all the way to Russia and won’t even tell me why. Are you setting me up or something? I fucking know she lives here, she’s Russian for crying out loud. WHY AM I HERE?!” Jordyn takes two steps from the cab then stops in her tracks.

Aly tries not to raise her voice, and keep calm, as she feels herself growing angry and annoyed with Jordyn, but it’s to no avail. She slams the cab door shut “You owe me Jordyn! Enough said. Save your breath. There’s no turning back now. I’m not going back on my word and neither are you, OKAY?” Jordyn begins to walk again. Jordyn is sweating, her heart is pounding, and she’s getting dizzy; all that on top of her freezing her ass off. After ages, they reached their destination. Aly and Jordyn find themselves standing in front of a crimson red door like two deer in headlights. “Don’t stand so close to me.” Aly gently pushes Jordyn to the side, she lets her fingers linger for JUST a second. She gently knocks on the door. “Are you serious? We’re not where I️ think we are? Al” Her voice is just below a whisper.

The door opens to reveal Aliya in all her glory, her face is stone cold, and her body looks flawless in a tank top and very short shorts. Both girls can’t resist grazing their eyes over her pale, warm body. Aliya walks away from the open door, coldly inviting the girls in. Aly allows Jordyn to enter first and points for her to take the couch, Jordyn hesitantly takes a seat. Her legs are shaking, her palms are sweating, good thing she didn’t eat her mom’s spaghetti on the flight over. Aly puts Jordyn’s luggage in the room she’s staying in, then she awkwardly brings it out and puts it behind the couch.

Aly is standing behind the couch, facing the kitchen, watching Aliya gather herself at the kitchen sink. “Aliya?” Aly says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fresh start...if anybody still has hope for Raistafina.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aly returns...

Aly couldn’t be more annoyed to hear three loud knocks at her door at 3am even if she tried. She slowly makes her way from her warm, cozy bed on this cold, rainy winter night. She checks outside but she doesn’t recognize the car with her sleepy, blurry vision, she reluctantly opens the door anyways. “Who is it?” It’s Jordyn Weiber soaking wet, standing in front of her door. “I was in the neighborhood, and um, I decided to stop by. If that’s okay?”

Aly is shocked and confused and her face shows it all. “At 3am Jo? You couldn’t do this, I don’t know, maybe in the day time?”  
“I just want to talk. Come on Aly, its freezing out here, just let me in.”  
—  
Rewind to a few days earlier… 

Aly landed in Russia around 4 pm. Seda and her father pick Aly up from the airport then heads for Aliya’s apartment. “Does Aliya know I’m coming?” Her nerves are getting the best of her, although it’s freezing in Russia (even though its summer there) Aly’s palms are sweating. “Not so much. I️ tell her a friend good of mine needs place to stay. She promise. No worry.”

Aly doesn’t know if all of this is a promising idea. She’s in a foreign country chasing the woman she loves AGAIN, but that woman happens to hate her entire existence it seems like, STILL. Seda is constantly reassuring her that Aliya won’t just kick her out on the street. She doesn’t have the heart to leave Aly out in this cold, unfamiliar world alone, and deep down she loves the American too much to do that.

Seda and Aly reach Aliya’s apartment building after a long, yet calming ride. They slowly make it to Aliya’s apartment. Now, at first Seda was very comforting and calm, and seeing her that way made Aly calm. But now Seda is just as nervous as Aly. Aly’s mind is racing, her limbs are growing weak, and it’s becoming harder to breathe. They take a few flights of stairs and before walking down a long hallway. “We arrive. I️ knock, you stand behind me.” She gives Aly a reassuring smile, thankfully it’s genuine and promising.

*knock knock* “Da?” Aliya was expecting Seda but not so soon. “Me, Seda!” Aliya opens the door, instantly makes eye contact with Seda, then she sees Aly and all the breath and strength leaves her body. Her eyes widen, her body tenses, and her lips begins to quiver. She steps away from the door, she shoots a look to Seda for an explanation. “This is my friend we were speaking of. Remember you promised, Aliya.” Seda turns to Aly, whose face is a bright red. “Go ahead. Breathe.” She pulls Aly into a reassuring hug and makes her exit.

“May I️–may I️ come in?”

“Da.” Her voice is just above a whisper.

“Thank you.” Slowly making her way in, she examines the enchanting girl before her, standing in her black bath robe. Aliya is in pure disbelief, she can’t believe the American is standing in her front room. Why has she traveled all this way? Aliya is breaking all over again. She’s great at suppressing all the things she doesn’t want to feel, but damn that’s impossible when the cause of your pain, the air in your lungs, and the core of your soul is in the flesh right before you. She’s tried day in and day out to forget Aly, though some days were more successful than others. She wanted nothing more than to forget what Aly did to her, how Aly made her feel, how angry and in love she was with her. She left that part of her life behind her when she stepped on that flight back to Russia. She remembers crying until it hurt on the entire flight. Seda and Maria were the only comfort she had. Aliya didn’t feel like she was alive, she was just existing. She buried herself in whatever she could, mostly volunteering at primary schools and gyms where little girls were learning gymnastic skills, so they could be the next Aliya Mustafina. Forgetting Aly would be impossible with her under Aliya’s roof in the flesh.

“Why have you come here?” Oh shit her English has improved a lot. Aly is caught by surprised; the last time they hadn’t spoken in months Aliya’s English gradually declined, but not this time! She’s lost for words, now she’s the one speaking broken English. “I️–I️, for you. I️–I️ mean, I’m here for you.” They stand and stare at each for a few moments but it’s just too much for Aliya to handle. A million things are going through her mind, is this a hallucination, is she dreaming. Then it hits her, this is really happening. “You have to go. You can’t be here. You think you can just appear without talking for 11 months. I want nothing to do with you. No, Aly I am done. You must leave. I can’t do this. Seda? Where’s Seda?” Seda left in a hurry so Aliya wouldn’t be able to change her mind. Aly steps closer to Aliya, “No offense, but I’m not leaving. I won’t let you push me away again, not this time.” Aly notices a tall man, in a matching black robe, appear in a bedroom doorway. There’s a knot forming in Aly’s throat. “What?” She whispers. Aly rushes out of the apartment door.” Aly is somewhat relieved, she thought Aliya would be much, much angrier. She didn’t even think she’d get through the door. All kinds of thoughts run through Aly’s mind after this ordeal. She’s frantically trying to get ahold of Seda but her phone doesn’t have service in Russia. 

Within seconds everything comes crashing into Aly. She’s having a panic attack, she feels like the oxygen has been sucked from the room, and she’s frozen in time. “FUCK! I have to get out of here. SHIT. Shit. Shit. I have to go, I can’t stay here.” Aly is so numb she doesn’t even feel the tears rolling off her red cheeks. She finds an old bench, and takes a seat, in the first lobby of the apartment complex. She just stares at the little doors on the walls, she assumes that’s where everyone receives their mail. She’s waiting, thinking, contemplating what to do next, and as she’s about to walk out of the door when he, the guy in Aliya’s apartment, walks passed her and out of the door. She thankfully goes unnoticed. She tries to phone Seda one more time, now that her phone has one bar. The phone starts ringing, but then the call fails. Aly is left with nowhere else to turn, what can she do? She’s in the middle of a country without a signal or place to stay. She’s entirely overwhelmed by the heartbreaking encounter; she buries her face in her hands trying to wipe the sight from her memory and hopefully her life.  
Aliya follows shortly after the mystery man. She’s wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that clearly doesn’t belong to her, snow boots, with her phone and keys in her hand. She runs out of the building looking for Aly. Aliya knows the girl couldn’t have gotten far in this weather, especially with the blizzard approaching. Aliya doesn’t find her on either side on the building, therefore, she defeatedly walks back into building. She slowly walks back worrying, frantically typing on her phone. She knows Aly wouldn’t survive in this weather. She’s don’t know the city or the language, so that leaves her in twice the danger, especially with the night approaching. Aliya nervously runs her fingers through her hair, then notices someone in the corner of her eye; it’ s Aly. 

“Aly?” Aly slowly reveals her red, tear covered face; and puffy, red eyes. Her heart skips a beat; she just wants to disappear. Aly leaves the bench and heads for the door. Aliya grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. “You can’t go. Snow coming.” Aly tries to walk away anyway. “Aly, nyet (no). You freeze til death.” “Good.” Her voice echoes her brokenness, her emptiness, her agony. “STOP!”  
“WHY?” Aly raises her voice too. She doesn’t want to be here anymore, and by here she doesn’t mean here with Aliya.  
“YOU DON’T GET TO DO THIS!”  
“OH PLEASE.” She aggressively pulls away from Aliya’s grip  
“WHAT I AM TO DO ALY?”  
“I DON’T KNOW ALIYA.” Aly breaks down into tears. “NOT THIS. Not this Aliya. Not this…” Her voice tapers off into a broken whisper.  
“You can’t keep out here Aly. Come on.” Aliya is still pissed that Aly showed up unannounced, but no matter how upset she is, she won’t leave her in there to freeze. Aly follows at least 8 feet behind the Russian. Her apartment is the last place Aly wants to be, to think about all the things that’s happened in there terrifies her. Aliya leaves Aly alone and goes straight into her room and heads to bed. Aly takes this time to explore Aliya’s new apartment, while she’s sleeping. It looks different than Aly had imagined a thousand times; it looks better. Aly is drawn to Aliya’s display of her Olympic and World medals. The place is filled with Aliya’s scent, Aly is almost brought to tears. It’s so warm, yet Aly feels disgusted being there. She finds another bedroom. The bed is made, the room is done up in way that shows the Russian was expecting a guess. She makes herself as comfortable as she can in the room, even lying on the bed. Aly is beyond jet lag; she drifts to sleep in 5 minutes tops, without realizing it. She slept for nearly the entirety of the following day. She woke up to sound of a boom of some sort and chatter, in Russian of course. One voice is deep, and unfamiliar, but she doesn’t register it completely, because everything is a blur right now. She slowly makes her way out of bed and to the bedroom door, that she oddly doesn’t remember closing. She staggers out of the room to find Aliya, comfortably close, next to a man on her couch. They don’t notice Aly’s still figure standing there. Aly finds the strength to unfreeze her body and slips back into the room. After about 15 minutes she hears a heavy door open and close, and thank God because she has to pee really bad. She assumes it’s the front door and the coast is clear. She leaves the room once more. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“What?” Aliya is still oddly calm.  
“I️ have to pee.” Aly puts some harshness in her voice, just a little. Aliya points down the hall. Aly takes a while in the bathroom recollecting herself. She splashes water on her face to wake herself up a bit more. She takes a few deep breaths and exits the bathroom. Aliya is standing basically in the same spot as before. Aly avoids eye contact with Aliya. “Aly.”

“I’m gonna get my things and I’ll be gone.”  
“The, how you say, um weather is coming?”  
“Well I don’t care. I can’t stay here.”

“You are upset with me? It’s always about you?” Now Aliya’s voice is slightly betraying her, her voice is filled with anger.

“Whatever.” She yells out while gathering her suitcases, phone, charger, and other important things.”  
“Then leave. I not stop you.” Aliya takes a few steps toward Aly’s door.  
“I’ll call Seda and I’ll be gone. ”

“Seda smart enough to stay away from heavy snow. Do not bother.” Aliya steps towards the room Aly is occupying, with her arms crossed.

“I’ll figure something out.” Aly’s discomfort is evident in her voice.

“Raisman.” There’s something about her voice.

Aly steps out of the bedroom at the sound of her last name. She just stares at Aliya. “I️ promise Seda you stay. You leave after storm if you want.” She slowly disappeared into her bedroom. Aly stood in the doorway of Aliya’s spare bedroom thinking about what to do next. Was that Aliya’s way of asking Aly to stay without saying it or was it her way to politely say “fuck it, do what you want.” Aly makes her way to the kitchen, which is basically conjoined with the front room, for a glass of water or something. She’s looking for glasses but there’s what seems to be a thousand cabinets to choose from, when in all actuality there are only like seven. Aly is too stuck in her head to notice that she’s been in a same cabinet twice.

Aliya appears out of nowhere, she seriously could be a ninja if she wanted to. She goes to the far-right cabinet, forcefully places two glass cups on the counter. Aly grabs one cup, turns on the facet, and she gulps down her water.

“He’s the only man I’ve had sex with.” Aliya has no emotion in her voice.

Aly slams the glass on the counter. “ALIYA!” She cringes.  
“I know you wonder. I️ tell before ask and then argue.”

“I️ wasn’t going to fucking ask. I’ve already seen you two together, honestly that was MORE than enough for me. I don’t need you to confirm you’re fucking him.” Aly’s stomach drops at the sound of her own words. Aliya is slightly enjoying seeing Aly like this, but she knows it’s nowhere compared to what Aly put her through. Seeing the veins pop out of Aly’s arms and hands, even her neck and forehead somewhat brings Aliya pleasure, it also brings back the sexual attraction and tension she feels for the American girl.  
“I don’t know why you’d say that to me. Like why.” Aly rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“That’s what couples do.”

“Aliya! Stop.”  
“You ask why, yet upset when you hear answer. Classic Aly.”  
“No, Aliya. Context. I wasn’t asking why you…you know. I was asking why you had to tell me that.”  
“I say because it’s all just a fuck.” Aliya’s eyes are piercing into Aly. “You of any people would understand. ‘It means nothing.” She spits those last words at Aly. Aly and Aliya both remember where those words came from first.  
“Fuck.” Aly says in a breathy, whispers, but Aliya hears, and it starts to create a rift in her heart.

Aly remembers walking into the guess room and lying on the bed, but once again doesn’t remember falling asleep. However, she wakes up with the covers over her and her shoes next to the bed. It’s the work of Aliya. Aly has a habit of leaving her shoes on when she lays on the bed, usually when she’s exhausted from training, and Aliya hates it.

Aliya sits on the edge of her bed as she flows through all the emotions Aly is causing and bringing back. The divide between overwhelmed with love and hate; desire and distance; relief and grief; lust and disgust; and acceptance and rejection. She’s finally somewhat moved on from Aly because she met a guy, but now she’s questioning whether she truly loves him or is he just a pawn. Although Aliya hates the idea of sort of “using” to anyone to take her heart and mind away from Aly, BUT she isn’t completely ruling out the possibility. But he makes her feel wanted and appreciated, like she the most beautiful girl in the world. He makes her dull heart feel alive again; he makes her feel sexy again in and outside of the bedroom. He satisfies her needs sexually, emotionally, and physically. He knows how to be sensual and stern with her when she needs it. He’s everything “every girl” dreams of in a man. The only problem was, deep down she didn’t want him, or any man at that. Deep down Aliya wanted her soulmate and the most beautifully flawed and charismatic, most genuine fucked up person she’s ever met. The only person she’s ever loved, and possibly the only person she’ll ever truly love and be IN love with, and that was Alexandra Rose Raisman. But that love story ended long ago for Aliya, no matter how many pages Aly would try to add to their story it’ll never be enough to erase the bad pages or recreate the good ones.

She hears Aly tip-toeing in her apartment, the other girl was making the floors creak. Aly curses under her breath all she wanted to pee and manage not to alert Aliya or her “special guest.”

“What are you doing Alexandra?” Shit Aly’s been spotted.  
“What’s does it look like? A girl just wants to pee in peace.”  
“Why do you sneak?” Aliya’s face gravely reflects her confusion and curiosity.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you and your um yeah.”  
“He’s not here. No one travels far in heavy snow strum.”  
“Storm, but okay. Fuck him, but thanks for the heads up…I guess.”  
“Why must you do that?”  
“Do what?” Aly just woke up and she’s cranky before her coffee and Aliya isn’t in the jolliest mood either.  
“Make me feel bad for your mistake.”  
“Oh my God.” Aly turns her head and clenches her jaw. “Here we go? What are you talking about?”  
“You have attitude or upset over him, but he’s not ever done anything to you. You give shit for it.”  
“I’m not doing this right now. It’s too cold and I have to pee.” Aly turns her back on Aliya and goes to the bathroom. Aliya forcefully walks behind Aly, but she closes the door in her face and handles her business. Aliya yells at Aly through the bathroom door. “You always walk away. That’s what you do. You good at this. Though what has he done. You upset with me over him, you no right. I don’t answer to you anymore. I have done nothing.”  
Aly swings the bathroom door open and brushes pass Aliya.  
“ANSWER ME. WHAT’S HE DONE?”  
Without thinking about it, Aly swing around to face Aliya, almost like it was second nature. “HE TOOK YOU. HE HAS YOU.” Aly’s veins are popping from her whole body, if she yelled any louder she would have shaken the whole apartment. Aliya pauses and looks at Aly with disbelief. Did she really just say that? Did she understand incorrectly?  
“What?” Aliya cocks her head toward Aly, as if she trying to hear her clearly, and takes a step toward Aly. Her tone isn’t pretty.  
“He. Took. Me.” Aliya is HOT. “YOU GAVE ME UP. YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU FORCE ME TO PICK UP PIECES OF ME ON MY OWN.”  
“Aliya.” Aly doesn’t want to do this right now. She doesn’t want to deal with the mess she’s created, typical. She’s attempting to calm Aliya down. GOOD LUCK.  
“YOU LAYED WITH HER. I SEE YOU OVER HER BODY. I SEE HER IN THE PLACE I WERE TO BE. I HEAR WHAT SHE FEEL. YOU GAVE YOURSELF TO SOMEONE THAT’S NOT ME. TO HER. IT WAS HER PLUS YOU. NOT ME, ALEXANDRA. YOU GAVE ME AWAY WHEN YOU GAVE HER YOU.”  
Aly take a step toward Aliya. “Aliya.” Her mind is all over the place. Her past is here to haunt her once again. She can’t change that. She can’t erase it, paint over it, or rearrange any of her mistakes.  
“WHAT ABOUT ME?” Aliya is too broken and burnt out of tears to even cry but she feels a cold, emptiness throughout her entire body. She feels butterflies with wings made of knifes floating in her stomach and chest. She takes a few seconds to give Aly an empty stare and precedes to storm past Aly, but she grabs her arm and pulls Aliya to her. In this moment Aly is finally stronger than Aliya not just physically but emotionally. Aliya tries to yank her arm away, but Aly’s grip doesn’t falter, instead she hurts her arm a little, the pain elicits a low, weak moan. Aly hears it, but she doesn’t let it weaken her. Aly says with such a power in her voice that it gives Aliya goosebumps. “You’re right. I’m not here to push that to the side. I’m here to get you to know that I hear you. I hear you. I’m going to heal this.” Aliya watches Aly strong hands release its grip from her arm. They make eye contact before Aliya disappears behind her bedroom door.

This time Aly wakes up before Aliya. She has enough time to take a shower in Aliya’s tiny bathroom and make herself a sandwich, with meat she has no idea what animal it came from. Fighting with Aly strains Aliya, it takes so much out her to lay out everything she has suppressed for so long, especially to the source of all her pain. Sometimes she feels like she’s not getting through to Aly because she’s so stubborn and of course the language barrier. Once Aliya finally finds the strength to get out of bed she finds Aly on her couch scrolling through her phone. She walks to bathroom completely ignoring Aly. She takes a long shower to relax and release all the tension from last night. She walks out of the bathroom in her black robe of course. “Aliya, wait.” Aliya keeps walking. “Babe, if I’m done running, then so are you.” Aliya stops. Aly approaches her, Aliya is standing with her back to Aly. All Aly sees is her long, brown, wet hair dripping water unto that black robe. “I meant what I said last night. I promise. This isn’t the end. We’re starting the next book of our life. Together. Right here. Right now. All you have you to do is tell me where to start.”  
“I️ want to talk with her with you also. Here.”  
“Her, who?”  
“Her…”  
“Jordyn?”  
Aliya doesn’t move or say anything, but Aly knows.

“Uh—uh you mean like here, here?”  
“Here!” Aliya’s back is still to Aly, so she can’t see the scared shitless look on Aly’s face.  
“You want me to bring Jordyn HERE, to Russia?” 

“Not hard to understand Raisman.”

“Okay, stop the whole ‘Raisman’ thing, please. Call me anything but that Aliya.”

“I️ want you to bring Jordyn here, Alexandra. Buy her ticket, call her cab, pay her hotel, fuck her if you have to—“

“Aliya! Come on.” Aly’s face turns red and her stomach drops at Aliya’s harsh tone when she mentions Jordyn.

“That’s the start.” Aliya begins walking again but she feels a tug on her robe and stops. “Can I suggest a start of you too?” Aliya doesn’t protest so Aly takes it as a yes. “You can start by losing the robe.” Aly can’t see the small smirk that comes across Aliya’s face, but she can somehow feel it. The familiar tone of Aly’s voice does something to Aly, it always has, that hasn’t changed. Aliya slowly unties the robe. Her hands slowly drop to her side as Aliya gently grabs the top of the robe and guides the robe off her of body. The way the drapes down Aliya’s shoulders, and then slide off her arms, even the soft sound of the robe hitting the floor sends Aly into daze of lust and regret. When Aly said lose the robe she didn’t mean get naked, she meant throw it away because ‘he’ has a matching robe, a his and hers if you will, and she can’t stand it. Now, Aliya is left standing in front of Aly completely naked, literally and metaphorically honestly. Her skin is as beautiful as ever. Her body is still a masterpiece just as Aly remembers. Then Aliya walks away and disappears behind her door. Aly already knows she’s going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

Aly puts on her pajamas and gets into bed with her phone in hand. She scrolls through messages to get to one from 11 months ago and begins typing. “Hey Jordyn, I️ need you to do something really important for me. Can you get on the next flight to Russia, as soon as possible? I’ll pay for everything. I’ll explain when you get here. PLEASE, YOU OWE ME!” Aly anxiously awaits by her phone waiting for Jordyn to respond. It’s a little past midnight in Russia which means its midday in the states. What the hell can Jo be doing that’s taking her so long to reply? Then Aly phone buzzes: “If it means I can see you, then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this chapter...it was rushed and rough the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you guys didn't think it was over. Happily ever after are for fairytales but this story isn't over so we'll see what's. This is going to be a hell of a ride guys. I hope you still care. We can't let Raistafina die! Hope you enjoy this one. It's pretty light-hearted compared to what's to come. ;) Thanks for reading. More coming soon. :)


End file.
